The mirror that revealed his deepest most desperate desire
by Ravenclaw Kitti
Summary: Draco Malfoy was out one night roaming the halls being depressed about the fact he didn't want to kill Dumbledore during his 6th year of hogwarts when he discovers a weird mirror showing him disturbing yet enticing images. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!


His deepest most desperate desire

CrazyKatLady

**Chapter 1: The mirror**

Draco didn't know why he enjoyed wandering the halls so much during the night, he just did. He had all the right to do so, as he was a prefect. Every time he saw that nasty cat that Filch had owned meowing at him and warning teachers, he would say he was doing prefect duties and he too was checking the halls for students up past curfew. But that wasn't exactly the real reason. He just enjoyed having time to himself when he wasn't supposed to be thinking of the horrible bloody task he was given. He also liked the sound of his footsteps, just a light tap on the stone floor. Draco could feel a cool breeze lift his robes slightly, as he turned around a random corner. He glided up a staircase that suddenly moved, but since he was used to it, he was able to hold on to the rail. A door was in front of him, and he turned the knob only to find it was locked. He knew he shouldn't open random doors, but curiosity ebbed at him.

"_Alohamora_" Draco muttered under his breath as he gave his wand a short flick.

Draco opened the door with difficulty, it was quite heavy. When he entered the room, he realized it was empty. Absolutely nothing in there except for desks covered in dust, and a giant mirror. He walked over to the mirror and read '**erised** stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' sprawled across the top of it. He looked into the mirror and on closer inspection, saw something wasn't right with it. There wasn't just Draco standing in the mirror, there was Harry bloody Potter standing next to him. Draco whipped his head around ready to tell Potter off for his stalkerish tendencies, but he saw no-one there. He then looked back suspiciously at the mirror, extremely confused as to why he saw Potter standing there in the reflection. He looked closely at the mirror and saw that in his reflection, he was holding hands with Potter, he also saw that both him and Potter had massive grins on their faces.

_What is going on? _

Draco just stared as a weird yet disturbing scene played in front of him, reflection Draco looked into reflection Potter's eyes. Reflection Draco placed a kiss on reflection Harry's nose.

"Yuck! What is this madness?" Draco exclaimed loudly.

But for some reason, he couldn't explain, the mirror enchanted Draco. He started coming back to it every night to just stare longingly at it. The more he saw the images on its surface, the more he wanted them to be true. He would _never _admit it, but this was like a dream. A dream Draco wasn't aware he had until he saw it.

About a month later of spending his nights staring at the reflection he desired to be true with all his heart, and his days spent figuring how to fix Vanishing Cabinet, he came across Potter. Draco had been avoiding him, especially this year.

"Oi, Malfoy! Where are you going?" Potter asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere of you're concern, Potter." Draco gave Potter one of his well-practiced sneers.

"I mean, it's dinner and you're going the _opposite_ direction of the great hall. Doesn't that seem a bit dodgy?" Potter demanded.

"I said, it's none. Of. You're. _Bloody_. Concern. Potter!" Draco hissed.

Potter just sent a glare his way and ran up to the Gryffindor tower. _Bloody idiot Gryffindor, completely forgot where he was going!_ Draco thought then added _It's a wonder why I like him honestly, he's a complete idiot!_

Draco proceeded to the room he had found the weird mirror he liked so much. When he opened the door he stared back as it shut a second after it would have normally shut, but he dismissed it. Draco made his way over to the mirror and stared at its reflection. He really wished that Potter was actually standing there next to him, holding his hand. He watched as his reflection pulled reflection Potter into a kiss, and his breath hitched at the image.

"Too bad, it'll never happen though," Draco muttered under his breath.

Then Draco heard the slight rustling sound of a cloak and remembered the train. _Potter has a bloody invisibility cloak, how could I have forgotten?_ What if Potter had heard what he said about the disturbing images on the mirror? He felt horrified and felt as if he was petrified.

"Potter... I-I know you're in here... I just meant that because... wait did you hear what I said?"

Potter slipped off his invisibility cloak and stepped next to the mirror.

"I heard it. What do you see in the mirror?" Potter asked.

"Umm, you don't see what I see?" Draco asked confused.

"It's the mirror of Erised, it shows you only what you're deepest desires are."

"Oh... OH! No... that can't be my _deepest_ desire!"

"Well, what do you see?"

"Why would I tell _you_, Potter?"  
"I'm just relieved that my suspicions were wrong. This year I thought you were working for Voldemort or something, but really you're just pining over whatever you see in that mirror."

"Yeah, but I'll never tell _you_ what I see."

Draco looked back into the mirror and saw their reflections almost exactly the same as real life, but in the mirror, the boys were holding hands. Draco instinctively looked down at the place where their hands had in fact, not met.

"I'll tell you what I see if you tell me what you see," Potter suggested.

"Hah, not a chance!" Draco snorted.

"No. Please, Malfoy... no not Malfoy, _Draco_. Tell me. Maybe I can help."  
"Never again will I hear you say my name, and why would you help me?"

"Because, _Draco,_ unlike you, _Draco_. I actually care about people other than myself _Draco!_"

"You really are thick, Potter. If you think being annoying will get me to reveal this, you're wrong."  
"Okay, whatever you say, _Draco_."  
Draco stared into the mirror again and blushed furiously as he saw reflection Potter and reflection Draco kissing.

"OoOoO, this is about a _girl_, isn't it, _Draco_!" Potter teased.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, the fact that Potter had actually believed Draco was straight. Also, the irony of the situation is that it wasn't about a girl, it was about a certain Gryffindor seeker who he wished would seek him.

"Well if it's not _that_, _Draco _then what could make you blush so furiously?"

"Well what do you see, Potter?"

"Please, _Draco_, call me Harry and I might answer you."  
"Okay, _Harry_, what do you see?"  
"I used to see just me and my parents, but now, I see me and my parents and y- someone else."

"And _who_ else do you see?" Draco asked a hint of hope slipping into his voice.

"You'd hate me if you knew."  
"I already hate you, and anyways, if you knew what I saw you'd hate me even more than whatever you see."  
"How about we say what we see on the count of three? And if it's something extremely embarrassing we forget it ever happened?"

"Okay.. then."  
"3...2...1" Potter counted off.

"YOU" they both screamed in unison, then stared at each other than continued to talk at the same time. "I see you in the Mirror of Erised!"

"Well," what do you mean exactly...like are we friends in you're fantasy land...or umm, more than that..." Draco asked blushing even more than he was before.

"More...We...We're umm... snogging right now and my parents are smiling..."  
"Sorry, I can't bring your parents back from the dead... but I can help you receive one of those things..." Draco replied and held Potter's hands with his own.

"What do you mean?" Potter questioned a bit confused.

"You really are thick, Harry. May I kiss you?" Draco asked.  
"W-what... Of course, you may Draco..."

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips gently on Harry's, then he closed his eyes. _This is heaven... wow... my deepest desire was fulfilled... I never have to come back here again! _Draco thought cheerfully.

Draco pulled away from Harry and stared into his bright green eyes that were shielded by those _awful_ glasses of his. Draco removed them and Harry shot him a quick glare.

"I can't see without those!" Harry protested.

"You're visions that bad, that you can't go without glasses that are extremely dirty and foggy?" Draco retorted.  
"I don't need glasses to snog you I guess..." Harry reasoned and leaned into Draco again.

"I love you." Draco murmured before their lips met.

"I love you too, _Draco_!" Harry teased and Draco immediately pulled away.

"Oh, come on _Harry_, do you have to be so annoying?"  
"Yes, and you know what?"  
"What?"  
"As you said, you love me! So, therefore, you love that I'm annoying!"  
"Can't argue with that," Draco replied and grabbed Harry's hand. "If we're lucky, Harry, dinner will still be going on. I'm starved."  
"And you weren't at dinner because?"

"I was daydreaming about snogging you looks like that dream became a reality." Draco winked at Harry.

They both proceeded to the great hall and stopped holding hands before they turned the corner and walked in. They had decided to keep it a secret, especially because this was the one time Draco didn't want his father hearing about this.

"Quick, let's come up with a plan! What do we say?"

"We can act as if we've been fighting to explain you're swollen lip, and we could say _I_ won!"

"Can't it at least be a tie?" Harry said as they walked through the doors.

"Nope. See ya later." Draco said and proceeded towards the Slytherin table.

When Draco sat down on his seat Pansy looked up at him.

"Hey, where have you been?" Pansy questioned.

"Snogging Gryffindors" Draco joked.

"How _dare_ you put that utterly disgusting mental image in my head? Honestly, Draco, where were you actually?" Pansy demanded.

"I was beating up Potter."

"Oooooo, A fight! Who won?"  
"I did, obviously. What do you take me for? Weak? Hah. Not a chance!"  
Draco smiled as he recalled the events of his and Harry's "fight". He grinned widely.

"Of course you won. But I want _details_."

Draco just burst into laughter.

"What?" Pansy asked defensively.

"How about you ask, Potter... I'd love to hear what he was thinking throughout all of it. Probably 'have mercy on me Malfoy, I'm just a weak scar-headed brat!'"

"Okay, let's go." Pansy grabbed Draco's sleeve and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table where The Weasel and the Mudblood where sending concerned looks at Harry.  
"Look, it's bloody Malfoy coming our way Harry!" The Weasel exclaimed.

"Ronald! Language!" The Mudblood glared at the Weasel.

"Don't even start fighting guys, If Dra- I mean Malfoy is coming over h-he'll make fun of us or something..." Harry stammered.

"Hmm... I wonder when it became 'Dra- I mean Malfoy' Potter?" Draco put on a fake sneer and gave a wink to Harry that caused him to blush. Luckily no one else noticed the wink.

"Yeah, mate, when did it become 'Dra- I mean Malfoy'?" The Weasel asked as he nudged Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, _Har- I mean Potter_, we are DYING to know!" Draco mocked Harry and sent another one of his winks towards Harry's direction.

"I... I-I... Oh come on, it was just a mistake." Harry exclaimed.

Draco loved to rile up Harry, it was extremely cute to see him all flushed and embarrassed.

"Yeah, much like yourself Potter!" Pansy cut-in with her horrible come-back technique.

"Pansy, even I agree that was a rubbish attempt at a come-back," Draco said flatly and all the Gryffindor's burst into laughter, especially Harry.

"Well, I have to go to the loo. I hope I never see you Gryffindors again!" Draco winked at harry one more time as if to say _meet me there._

Harry seemed to understand because by the time Draco was halfway there, he heard the voice of Harry calling out to him

He stopped and waited for Harry to join his side panting, and sweat crawling down his skin.

_Yup_, Draco thought, _he is most definitely my greatest desire. _

Chapter 2: Bloody Hell

Draco and Harry were sitting in the kitchens and Harry was complaining about Divination.

"But, Draco, Trelawny's _always_ coming up with some death prediction that I'm going to suffer through!" Harry complained.

"It can't be _that _bad," Draco replied.

"She legit just told me that a bird would come peck out my eyes, and then a lion will eat most of me but I'll remain alive then a big dragon would finish me off."  
Draco burst into laughter, honestly, he couldn't help it. It was obvious that Professor Trelawney was horrible at her job.

"Harry, that is just hilarious."

"You find my death funny?"  
"No, I find the fact that Trelawney is such an idiot hilarious. Just bloody hilarious!"

Harry gave him an awkward laugh, and Draco laughed even more. Harry looked into his eyes a smile creeping upon his lips. Draco loved Harry so much, especially at moments like these. When they were just laughing, trying to forget everything. Harry opened his mouth as if to say something before a house elf came around.

"Harry Potter sir, I have new-" the elf started then looked at Draco "Why are you hanging around that evil Malfoy?"

"He's not evil Dobby, his father forces him to do a lot of it." Harry defended.

"Wait...is that my old house-elf?" Draco asked.

Why was this elf talking to his beloved Harry? What was he going to say before he noticed Draco? And oh, Draco just loved that Harry was defending him. He looked into Harry's green eyes that looked very anxious. Draco placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. If the elf insulted Draco, he didn't care, if the elf hurt Harry. Oh, then Dobby was _dead_.

"Yes, Draco it is. Now be nice to him." Harry replied flatly.  
"Me? Be mean to one of you're friends?" Draco gasped in mock disbelief.

"Okay, what's going on. Dobby doesn't understand." Dobby squeaked.

"Umm, Draco and I are... friends now," Harry replied hesitantly.

"But... Dobby doesn't understand." Dobby replied.

"Thats for him to know if he doesn't want to tell you." Draco snapped and Harry kicked him "What?"

"Dobby is my _friend_, be nice." Harry scolded.

"Fine," Draco replied reluctantly.

Dobby was gaping.

"Dobby doesn't understand Harry Potter, sir, why did young Malfoy listen to you?" Dobby asked.

"Because. He's my friend" Harry replied and Draco smacked his head and mouthed _you can tell him, he won't tell father._

"But he doesn't even listen to his friends..." Dobby pointed out.

"Well... thats because-" Harry stammered.

"I'm his boyfriend." Draco interrupted.

"Don't... tell anyone okay Dobby?" Harry shot Draco a worried glance.

"If Dobby told anyone, Dobby would have to shut his ears in the oven!" Dobby replied cheerfully and Harry looked horrified.

"Thanks, Dobby," Draco said cheerfully and Harry looked even more horrified.

Dobby turned away. Draco and Harry walked out of the kitchens and started climbing the staircase to the mirror of Erised. Draco didn't know why this had become their favorite snogging spot, it just did. It would have been perfect before the weasel approached them as they were walking down a corridor.

"Harry, I've been looking all over for you. Why arent you at din- Wait is that _Malfoy_?" The weasel said.

Harry's hand slipped out of Draco's and Draco was pushed a couple of feet away from Harry.

"We were just... fighting?" Harry replied trying to come up with a good excuse.

Draco smacked his hand on his head and shook his head at his Boyfriends tactlessness. Luckily, the Weasel was an idiot and didn't question it.

"Okay, Harry. But other than that, why weren't you at dinner?" The Weasel questioned.

"Harry, just tell him. It's fine. I don't really care, I'd rather he find out this way." Draco replied.  
"Why'd you call Harry by his first name? And what havent you told me Harry?" Then The Weasel gave a short gasp "Are you guys _friends_?"  
"But Draco, how else could he find out?" Harry replied confused.

"Do you want me to list all the possibilities?" Draco replied and Harry seemed to understand.

"Answer the question, Harry. Are you _friends _with _Malfoy_?" The Weasel questioned.

"No," Harry replied truthfully.

"Then why are you on a first-name basis with him?" The Weasel sounded suspicious now.  
"Because, Weasley, I'm not his friend. Imagine the scandal? I'm his _boyfriend_!" Draco cut in before Harry gave his stuttering response.

"So you guys are friends. But how does being male change it?" The Weasel clearly didn't understand.

"Do you even know what a boyfriend is Weasley?" Draco retorted.

"Yeah, a male friend. Or, someone you are dating. But you'd guys never be dating so it must be that he's your male friend." The Weasel replied and Draco made his way over to Harry.

Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as if to say _it'll all be alright. _Then Draco pulled Harry into a kiss.

"Bloody hell!" The Weasel exclaimed.


End file.
